Ginny's Diary
by mslight
Summary: Ron notices that Ginny's writing in a diary. He becomes concerned about this.


Ginny was writing in a diary. Ron noticed, then stared across the common room until Harry's voice interrupted Ron's thoughts.

"Ron? It's your turn." Harry looked at his friend in concern. Normally Ron would have already made his move, and Harry would continue to lose at wizards chess.  
>"What? Oh! Right." Ron looked at the board briefly and told a piece to move. Ron went back to staring as Ginny wrote in the book, and he frowned. Harry made his move, and had to catch Ron's attention again. After the game was fully played, and Harry had won for the first time in six years, Ron stood up, stretched and looked at Harry.<p>

"Ginny has a diary." Ron told Harry. "This can't mean anything good. Remember the last diary she wrote in?"

"Yeah. But I destroyed that one, so it can't be like the other one. Could it?" Harry said. He frowned at Ron, "Surely there wouldn't be another enchanted diary like the last one? Someone would have noticed, like Ginny."

"Yeah….But maybe she wouldn't tell us? Or maybe she doesn't realize what's going on?" Ron frowned. "Who do we know that's in Ginny's year and can get in her room and take it while she's in class?"

"I dunno. Luna's in her year, but she's a Ravenclaw. Hermione might be able to get it?" Harry said, then glanced uneasily at Ginny again. "I'm not sure if I feel comfortable stealing her diary though. Don't girls keep diaries? It's a thing that girls do. I think."

"Great! I'll ask Hermione to help!" Ron said, and bounded out of the common room to ask for Hermione's help.

"But Hermione! You don't understand! _Ginny is writing in a diary!_ Just like what happened in her first year! Don't you care that my sister could be dying?!" Ron was practically shouting by the end. It was a manly shout, he reassured himself, not a girly shrieking.

"Ron! You don't have to shriek like a harpy! I'm sure it's fine. Most girls keep a diary. I even kept one for a while, until it took time away from my studies. I'm not sure why this is such a big problem for you, but I am not going to steal a girl's diary! There's usually really personal information in one!" Hermione looked at Ron sternly. "Promise me that you won't steal her diary!"

"What? But! The Chamber of Secrets! Harry!" was all the words that Ron could manage to get out.

"You're babbling, Ron. It's _fine_. Ginny is a smart girl. Now forget about her diary. We have a test on Friday in potions, and it's already Wednesday. Have you studied for it at all?" Hermione asked, hoping to distract her friend. If Ron stole Ginny's diary, Ginny was sure to be swift and violent in her revenge.

"Not yet. I'm too worried about Ginny." Ron said. Hermione pulled Ron into the seat next to her, and shoved some notes towards him, commanding him to study. Ron grumbled a bit, but decided to study a little anyway, silently plotting ways to get Ginny's diary. He could ask Lavender to get it tomorrow.

Tomorrow:

"Listen, Lavender. I'm really worried about Ginny. She's writing in a diary again, and last time it was really bad. Could you maybe steal her diary, just so that I can make sure there isn't anything too horrible going on? Last time she ended up in St. Mungo's and we were concerned for several months!" Ron looked at Lavender pleadingly, his eyes almost wet.

"Well…I shouldn't…But you're really concerned for your sister! I can tell! I guess I can help you." Lavender said reluctantly.

"Great! You're the best Lavender! I'll be in the common room! Just bring it to me whenever you can! You have no idea how much of a relief this is. I just have to make sure that my little sister is ok!" Ron said excitedly.

Later that night, Ron sat in his bed with his curtains pulled closed. He had some light from his wand, just barely enough to read by. He would stay up all night if he had to, just to make sure Ginny was ok. He opened the diary to a random page near the end, and started panicking because the page was blank!

"Merlin!" he whispered, "It's happening again!" Ron stared blankly at the curtains for a few minutes thinking about what he should do. Should he confront Ginny and ask her what enchantment or spirit was in this diary? Or should he try it out for himself? Unable to come to a decision, he idly turned the pages. He glanced at the diary again, and noticed writing in Ginny's handwriting. He gasped with relief. He closed the diary, and set it on his pillow. He reassured himself that he was a good brother, but kept looking at the diary. Since he had it, should he read it? Just to make sure that nothing was wrong with Ginny? Ron debated for a few minutes, then noticed that he had already grabbed it while he was trying decide and was opening it to the first page.

Ron was _tired_. He had stayed up all night reading his sister's diary and he hadn't slept well the night before because he had been worrying over the diary. He was assured that nothing was wrong with Ginny now, but he was concerned about how many boys she had dated. He needed to get Ginny a good boyfriend that he could trust! In the last entry that Ginny had written it had sounded like she had broken up with Dean, and could potentially like someone else. The problem was, Ron thought, was that she hadn't mentioned the name of the boy in her entry.

Ron regarded all the guys in his year with new eyes that morning, assessing them to see if they could potentially be a good boyfriend for his sister. The only ones he would trust with his sister was Harry and Neville. Then he looked at all the guys in Ginny's year. He trusted none of them. They all seemed rather immature to him and not worthy of his sister. He was lost in thought and not noticing where he was going when he suddenly felt a pain in his arm.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" the angry shout startled him just as much as the pain in his arm. He flinched away from his sister, who looked terrifying. At least for the moment.

"What?" Ron inched away from his sister.

"Lavender told me where my diary is. She told me what you said. You implied that I tried to commit suicide. At least that's what she told me. What's WRONG WITH YOU!?" Ginny's eyes flashed.

"I never implied that you tried to commit suicide! I was just worried that the diary was enchanted!" Ron said, and backed away a couple more steps.

"WHAT? Why would you think that? Is this because of my first year? I would go to a professor if I had another diary like that! Diaries are personal! At least tell me you didn't read it! Where is it?" Ginny took a step towards Ron.

"Here." Ron fumbled through his bag, finding the diary. He held it out to Ginny, and shook his head no. He knew better than to tell Ginny that he had read it. She would kill him! Their mum would kill him! Ginny grabbed the diary and stomped away.

Ron eyed Harry, who had taken a few steps away from the sibling when Ginny had hit Ron, and decided that Harry would be an excellent boyfriend for his sister. Now he just had to figure out a way to get them together. Ron plotted as they walked the rest of the way to Potions class.


End file.
